


Queens Of The Fake

by thewaywardqueen



Series: The Stories From The Girl Gang AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Girl Gang AU, Other, girlgangau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryane liked Mica. She was smart, calculated, a manic humour that matched her own, and she was more than handy with a gun. But when someone went after her crown she took it personally.</p><p>-I plan to do a bunch of stories from my girl gang au (http://thewaywardqueen.tumblr.com/girlgangau)<br/>This is my first for the series because i saw a post about Mica being the mad queen and i was thinking about how to apply it to this au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens Of The Fake

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do a bunch of stories from my girl gang au (http://thewaywardqueen.tumblr.com/girlgangau)
> 
> This is my first for the series because i saw a post about Mica being the mad queen and i was thinking about how to apply it to this au.

Ryane liked Mica. She was smart, calculated, a manic humour that matched her own, and she was more than handy with a gun. But when someone went after her crown she took it personally.

It started off as a joke. The first time they were hanging out at Geo’s, as always after a heist. They were celebrating with drinks and games- most notably Darts. Ryane was doing dishes because she had pretty much been banned from darts along with Rae who really didn’t mind if she could de-stress on her DS.The game had lasted a while with them failing to hit the centre and it was getting worse the more drinks they shared. It would concern Ryane if it wasn’t for the fact she knew they could hit a target with a gun. Finally, it was Mica who landed a dart in the bullseye.

“I’m the motherfucking queen!” Mica screamed.

Ryane barely looked up from doing the dishes when she grabbed one of the dried knives and chucked it through the air, flying past Mica and hitting the dart dead on. There was a second of silence before the dart dropped- the force of the knife knocking it off. They looked back at her with wide eyes and she moved her hands to grab the next plate.

“You need more practise, Princess.” The others choked out laughing declaring ‘she was one creepy motherfucker’ and Mica joined realising that if Ryane was trying to hit her she would be bleeding. But there was something off in her laugh. Ryane couldn’t entirely rationalise why she had done it though she could blame it on the residual adrenaline.

-

The second time it was a jewellery heist. It was a big stake gig and the others were already outside waiting on the cops, hoping Mila could delay any SWAT teams coming their way. Ryane was a master of stealth and Mica was a damn good fence, between them getting into the store and locating the more pricey items would be a thief's dream.

First they went for the display case of uncut stones- less easy to trace and more valuable in the long run, before slowly making their way round the room. It was going smoothly and according to plan when Ryane saw Mica shift away from the rings and towards a cabinet at the back. She followed knowing Mica’s interest would probably mean she was trying to prioritise something more worthwhile. When she saw the girl was pulling open the headpiece selection she stiffened slightly.

Mica pulled the largest crown from their collection admiring it’s beauty for a moment before placing it gently on her head. It was a little big and slanted across her forehead but it didn’t diminish her glee.

“Bow down to the crown, bitches!”

There was some laughter over comms fro the B-Team which irked her more. Ryane glanced momentarily before striding over to take the piece from her and put it through her own hair. There was a second of pride when it fit her exactly. Sooner than Mica could say a word Ryane threw the purple haired girl a small tiara, probably made for a junior prom.

“A tiara’s more your speed, Burton.” Ryane chuckled before piling the rest of the jewellery into one of their swag bags. The B-team apparently lost their ability to make smart comments as they laughed with her before inevitably warning the others about some LSPD movement. Mica looked like she was going to speak for a moment before deciding better and followed suit.

-

The last time the whole crew was out at bar that the fake practically owned. Or at least no one would dare question why they would take up a group of tables and their drinks would be refilled before they’d even ask.

Ryane was enjoying the night even with her friends getting drunk while she nursed her coke’s. The feeling of camaraderie was something she could never truly get used to after working alone for so long. Of course then Mica rolled up in her usual casual fashion and everyone cheered as she joined. But Ryane’s eyes were trained on her shirt. It was a lyrics from one of Minaj’s songs but not one she knew well. Still it read ‘You can be the King, but watch the Queen conquer’ and that irrational feeling grew in her once more.

“Are you even old enough to be in here, princess?” Ryane muttered. For once it didn’t cause laughter though a little bit of jeering from the lasses. Still Mica gave her a short look.

“Watch it Haywood. You know what they say, ‘The queen is dead, long live the queen.’”

“Well the queen is far from dead, sweetie.” The words felt off, reminiscent of guys that used to mock her before she had gutted them.

“Viva la revolution, Vagabond.” Mica responded before downing her own jack & coke. “I need another drink, excuse me.” She left for the bar and Ryane could feel the eyes on her as she took another sip of her coke but no words were said.

“I’m gonna have a quick smoke- don’t take my seat Kerree.” Ryane half-joked before stepping outside into the cold air. She had just lifted the packet when she sensed someone behind her.

She hit the wall and immediately grabbed the stranger back aiming for the throat. He was a few inches above her and she knew she’s have to change her stance to drop low, but he anticipated her movements knocking her flat on the ground. She was quick to her feet but heard the familiar click of a gun that was now trained on her forehead.

A knife impacted the guy’s throat before Ryane went to reach for the gun in her jeans. His blood sputtered from his neck drenching his shirt and the way he was facing her she could see the panic in his eyes before they fell flat and he dropped. The knife was pulled to reveal Mica behind him who casually wiped the blood onto her shirt.

“Shoot this top was brand new.” Ryane watched her shift awkwardly and let out her own full blown laughter. The girl’s brown eyes met her own in surprise before smiling back.

“Alright I give in Mica. You’re a queen.” She put a hand on her shoulder and Mica seemed to light up in the movement.

“Not the mad queen though- that’s your legacy.”

“Maybe the wayward queen?” Ryane offered.

“Whatever, Vagabond.” Mica laughed. Ryane was pulling out her phone to warn the others when she started to speak again.“Wayward… I think I like it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See i couldn't resist making her the wayward queen- lame but it's what prompted this first installment


End file.
